Life at Hogwarts
by nykiyskittlez
Summary: A collection of ficlets about the marauders at Hogwarts. Goes with the tumblr life-at-hogwarts.. Contains James/Lilly, Sirius/Marlene, Peter/Dorcas, Remus/Mary, Narcissa/Lucius, Bellatrix/Rodolphus, and Regulus/OC not my OC, from someone else
1. Peter and Doe's First Kiss

** So this is the first ficlet in a series that goes with my tumblr: life-at-hogwarts(dot)tumblr(dot)com . Nothing belongs to me, but to the lovely Joanne Rowling and her publisher. **

**Post to go with this fic: http:/life-at-hogwarts(dot)tumblr(dot)com/post/22373053886/peter-and-does-first-kiss-taken-by-james**

"Let me get this straight, you, Peter Pettigrew, have a crush on Dorcas Medowes, one of the hottest girls in our year." Peter nodded at James.  
"Well that's not really surprising, who wouldn't want her? I mean just look at that ar-" Sirius was cut off by a book being thrown at his head by Remus who nodded toward the boys' left. Dorcas and Mary were walking past them. The boys waived a hello and waited until they were out of hearing range. "Look, it's a cute little crush Wormtail, but don't you think she's just a bit out of your league?"  
James nodded, "I mean, Doe's even out of my league, she probably wouldn't even go for Padfoot." Remus and Sirius nodded in agreement.  
"Maybe you should try someone a little less…"  
"Self-confident?"  
"Supermegafoxyawesomehot?"  
Remus glared at James and Sirius who winked. "Maybe someone a little more like you. I think Emmaline Vance might like you, why don't you ask her out?"  
Peter sighed, "Don't get me wrong, Em's great, but I don't know, there's just something about Doe…"  
"What kinda of something about me Peter?" Peter turned around to see Dorcas behind him, hand on her hip and one eyebrow raised. "I… I, um, well I…"  
Doe cut him off, "Peter, stand up." Peter obeyed, quietly and nervously. Dorcas walked over until she was standing barely a foot away from him, looked him up and down, then closed the distance and pressed her lips to his.


	2. Dark Marks and Cigarettes

**The post that goes with the fic: http:/ life-at-hogwarts (dot) tumblr (dot) com/post/22433999256/sometimes-bella-just-wants-to-give-up-taken-by**

**Dark Marks and Cigarettes**

Andromeda Black was walking from the kitchen to her bedroom when she noticed her sister outside the window. She paused, put down her coffee and opened the window, climbing halfway through to sit of the sill with her legs hanging outside.

"You know Bella, smoking's really bad for you."

"Fuck off."

"Well," Andromeda retorted, "someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Bella sneered. "Sheesh, you don't have to be so snarky." With no response but an eye roll from Bellatrix, Andromeda jumped from the sill and sat on the grass by her sister. "All right, what's up?"

"I don't know if you've noticed Dromi, but my life is pretty much the living equivalent of hell right now…"

"What happened? Last time I checked everything was going perfectly, you're engaged to Rod, you're done with school, and you're finally achieving your life-long dream of joining You Know Who's crew of minions." This got a small chuckle out of Bella, but she quickly caught herself and went back to frowning.

"Yeah well, Rod's a dick, I haven't seen any of my friends since school got out and…" She cut herself off.

"And what?" Dromi probed.

Bella smirked. "And my annoying big sister is pestering me with questions." She shot her best death glare at Andromeda. "Why don't you just go play with your stupid muggle toy, whatever his name was."

Dromi was suddenly upset. "Ted, and I know you're pissed at something, but that's no reason to just be outright mean." She stood up and climbed back through the window, slamming it shut behind her.

Bella winced at the bang of the window closing. As soon as she saw the older girl go up the spiral staircase Bella let her mask of obstinance fall as a tear rolled down her cheek. She turned over her wrists to look at the marks she had been hiding from her sister, a dark mark on the left, and a line of red, puckering scars on the left, both still fresh from the night before when they had been put there. She wiped away the tear, put her mask back on and took at final drag from her cigarette before stomping it out on the grass.


	3. Kids

**AN: Just in case it wasn't clear before, I'm changing what characters this fic is under to correspond with the latest chapter**

**Accompanying picture: http:/life-at-hogwarts (dot) tumblr (dot) com/post/23626601569/mar-with-her-baby-cousin-taken-by-sirius**

**(Remove spaces and replace (dot) with .)**

"What is that?" Sirius Black exclaimed as he walked toward his girlfriend.

"This, Black, is a baby. She's my cousin's and her name is Amanda. I'm taking care of her for a few hours." Mar replied as her smiled at the little bundle in her arms. "She's just a kid, you don't have look so disgusted."

Sirius shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "Sorry babe, it's just seeing your girlfriend with a baby is a bit of a shock." Marlene laughed; a beautiful sound that was like little bells to Sirius. "I must say though, it's not exactly a bad shock." Mar looked up at Sirius, an expression of surprise upon her face.

"Wait, Sirus Black, notorious player extraordinaire wants kids?"

"I didn't until I met you."


End file.
